To Win a Kiss
by MiniBerry
Summary: Fluffy Taiora. Taichi reflects on why his relationship with Sora will never go beyond friendship. However, divine intervention or maybe just Daisuke reveals that they could be closer than Taichi originally thought. Predictable, sappy, but ohsosweet!


**Author's Notes: **Ah, I love author's notes! They let you see what was going on in my twisted, demented mind as I wrote this. I can't believe I wrote a pure Taiora fluff piece...I hate fluff pieces! The sugar...it's killing me...my perfect teeth are going to need a billion fillings if I read this over one more time. I really can't say what inspired me to write this particular story. It may have been my horoscope, it said to pick up an old project. I used to love writing fanfics (never did finish one, though.) Also, I was writing a biology paper, and I was so proud of all the big words I was using! I was inspired to write a fanfic, rather than put my creative energy to waste by doing my other two biology papers. So I decided to do this. It's kind of stupid, all of my others are better. Hopefully, this is the worst piece I'll ever write. But read it! maybe you'll like it. Oh, and the title will make sense at the very end of the story, and only then. Without further ado, let's proceed to the disclaimer! And then I'm going to go brush my teeth again.**  
  
Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Digimon. I really don't own much of anything for that matter...shame on you! You'll make me cry! Just...read the story! And then go away!  
  
Read and REVIEW, people! How am I going to get better if you don't review? How am I going to be motivated to write if you don't review? Ne? I'm sorry...I...need a nap.**  
**

  
To Win a Kiss  
  
by Miniberry*Nov. 24, 2002  


  
Yagami Taichi shielded his eyes from the irritatingly bright sunlight as their laughing, chattering group emerged from the theater. The Odaiba High soccer team, coming off of a prefecture championship, had decided to celebrate with a movie. They had all been in a partying mood following their win, and Taichi, as team captain, had been the most excited of them all. Now, he glanced tentatively around, assuring himself that everyone had made it out of the theater. Of course, they were all there. His gaze came to rest on one member of the team in particular, the only female in the group, a young lady who was widely considered the best female athlete in the prefecture. Takenouchi Sora.  
She was currently involved in an animated conversation with Motomiya Daisuke. The young man said something to make her laugh, and Taichi could hear her from where he stood; her laugh echoing in his head like a gentle bell. He gave an involuntary sigh. Sora and Taichi had been best friends for so many years, he couldn't even remember the time they had first met. Lately, however, he had felt differently in her presence. Well...lately was an understatement. It had been there for years, a warm feeling that manifested itself in his stomach whenever she smiled in his general direction. But why? Sora was one of the guys, someone to hang with and kick around a soccer ball, to listen to him and help him when he needed someone. That was all...but then, maybe it wasn't.  
Taichi sighed again. Well, he thought, it was useless to worry about this. The girl obviously didn't feel the same way about him. But as his eyes adjusted to the light, and he watched her cinnamon hair and crimson eyes glitter under the previously oppressive rays of the sun, he knew that he was definitely developing feelings for his best friend. She made him feel safe and loved, which didn't happen very often. He wondered if she knew, as she chatted with some other members of the team, that she was so irresistible to him. Did she mean to stir these feelings in him? Or was she completely oblivious to it? Without warning, his thoughts were interrupted by the very subject of his musings. Sora caught his eye and headed over. It seemed to the lovestruck boy that she was floating, so gracefully did she walk.  
Taichi? Did you enjoy the movie? she queried, gazing up at him. She was nearly a full head shorter than the young man, a constant source of good-natured teasing from the other members of the team.  
The movie? It was...interesting. The plot wasn't put together too well. I don't understand why the girl went so homicidal, I mean, they just made her sleep in the attic. And the horses! Why the horses? And when did she get psychic...I'm rambling, aren't I? he babbled, suddenly intimidated by the smaller girl.  
Sora laughed, the same bubbly tone he had heard just minutes ago. Yes, but it's okay. It's all valid babble, anyway. But are you okay? You look kind of...preoccupied. And I'm not sure it has anything to do with the movie. Then again, I could be paranoid, or just rambling like you... They shared a laugh over that, and then turned away from each other for a brief moment. Taichi didn't want to let her see him blush; had he been looking at her, he would have noticed that she was doing the same.  
What did you talk about with Daisuke-kun? Taichi asked after an awkward silence. It seemed to be an interesting conversation.  
Hmm...? Oh, nothing in particular. A little about soccer, I guess, she said hesitantly.   
Daisuke popped up out of nowhere. We were talking about how you're a really good team captain. We both think you're the best the team has ever had! Sora colored, slightly mortified. She had been hoping to prevent Taichi from discovering that fact, but she supposed that Daisuke, however sweet he was, was not the most reliable or tactful person she could have told that to.  
Taichi glanced over at Sora, who laughed nervously. Uh...yeah...it's true. You're really good...at soccer... She looked away again, a little ashamed. Taichi's heart leapt. She gave compliments freely, but every time one was directed at him was just as exhilarating as the last.  
Thanks, Sora! Although, you're every bit as good as me, and you know it.  
she stammered.  
Daisuke scoffed. You two are hopeless! he declared.  
Ne...what do you mean, Daisuke-kun? Sora asked, a little insulted.  
You know what I mean! the younger goggle boy said. You two are like Hikari-chan and I! Meant for each other, that is. You just won't admit it!  
Taichi exclaimed. Where did you get that idea? Sora looked at Taichi, not sure whether to laugh or feel hurt. She decided to laugh, showing the optimism she was well-known for.  
We all know it, Daisuke said matter-of-factly. All ten of us, I mean. Twenty-two, if you count the...you know... He lowered his voice to a secretive whisper. The digimon!  
Sora looked somewhat shocked. And you talk about us behind our backs?  
Taichi had a different reaction, jumping in on the tail end of Sora's sentence. That's ridiculous, Daisuke! You know there's nothing between us, we're just friends! That's it, that's all we can or will ever be! He missed the dark look that passed over Sora's face just then. Daisuke scoffed again and walked away, leaving the two alone.  
After a momentary silence, Sora felt obliged to say something. She turned timidly to her friend.   
Mm? What?  
Did you mean it...do you really think... Would she sound desperate by saying this? There will never be anything between us...is that how you really feel?  
This took Taichi by surprise. Sora...I don't know...I... He hesitated. _So many loaded questions! _ he thought nervously. His pause was too long for Sora's comfort.  
I understand, she said softly, relieving him of the burden of a reply. Her smile pained him, he knew it was false. Her eyes shimmered with suppressed tears. It's okay, I mean, we're best friends, right? It's great, isn't it? Of course it is...oh! I forgot, I have to help out in the flower shop tonight. I'll...just walk myself home, you don't have to bother. I'll see you tomorrow, then, I suppose...goodbye!  
Sora...wait! You don't...I mean, I don't...that's not what I meant! I'm...I'm sorry! He immediately reproached himself. How could he be that stupid? The other chosen children often joked about his idiocy...was there some truth to it? Oh, man! he snapped to himself out loud, causing a few of the teammates to look at him strangely.  
Where's Sora-san off to in such a hurry? Hiroshi, the goalkeeper, asked him.   
Taichi faced the unfortunate boy with a wrathful glare. As if you didn't know! He then stormed off, not quite sure where he was going. He just knew he needed to get away.   
Poor Hiroshi was left standing cluelessly in his wake. What? What did I say?  
  


***  


Taichi ran away from the theater. He suddenly wasn't sure that he could face Sora again. He had obviously hurt her feelings somehow, and needed time to think. Hadn't he just rephrased how she felt towards him? Didn't she, also, think they would only be friends for life? Why, then, was she so traumatized by that simple statement, a defensive remark that wouldn't have even been made in other circumstances? Taichi may have been somewhat dense on occasion, but he was no fool. He was slowly beginning to realize that Sora perhaps harbored feelings for him somewhere deep inside her soul.   
Without realizing it, Taichi had run straight to his favorite place. A certain big tree dominated the sideline of the soccer field in the park; it was in the branches of this tree that he and Sora used to play as children. It made sense, then, that he would come here for comfort.  
As Taichi began to climb the tree with the ferocity and agility of an emotionally distressed primate, he became aware that he was not the only one up there. The soft sound of crying emanated from somewhere high above him. Climbing higher, curiosity adding to his motivation, he saw a small figure nestled up against the trunk, perched safely on a bough. The person shook slightly, whether from the cold or from its sobs, he couldn't quite tell. He was surprised...or maybe not...when, climbing higher, he finally made out the hair and shirt of a certain best friend of his...  
Sora...? Sora...? he ventured, nearing her branch.   
She lifted her head, and the quiet sobs stopped abruptly. Oh...Taichi! I didn't expect to see you here.  
he said. Are you all right?  
You could say that, she responded, again giving that empty smile. Just...singing, that's all. I never did have that great of a voice.  
I see, Taichi said, somewhat disbelieving. Actually, he didn't believe her at all. Look, Sora? I'm so sorry...what I said back there...  
...is perfectly okay, Sora said, finishing his sentence. It's okay, really, it is! We're great friends, and if that's all we can be, then I'm happy with that. _All the same_, she thought, _I can't help feeling a bit like a martyr, to say that so sincerely...it's clear to me now, I do love him more than a friend. But with that love, I realize that I want him to be happy, even if it makes me feel sad._  
No! I mean... Taichi trailed off. In the setting sun, he could make out the dim trails that tears had left on her cheeks. He watched as a rebellious tear followed in the path left by its predecessors. She was...sad! She did care...did she truly love him, then? Sora...what I said, it was sort of...an impulse response. It was conditioning...I didn't mean it, really, I didn't!  
She looked up at him, hope stamped on her features for a brief moment. Then, as quickly as it had come, her look of joy faded. Don't say things you don't mean. If you don't think we could be more than friends, it's fine with me! I never said I wished for more; it's irrelevant anyway. If you're just saying that to make me stop crying, which I _wasn't doing anyway,_ she emphasized that last part, you don't have to. Sora turned away then, she felt a fresh wave of tears coming on and didn't want him to see.  
Sora, believe me! I don't know how I can make you believe me, I just know I have to...What I mean to say is...well, I... Swallowing his pride and fear, he burst out, I love you! Sora was blown away by that, she hadn't been expecting it at all.  
Taichi...you mean it?  
He gently, and somewhat clumsily, wiped a tear from her cheek. I wouldn't lie to you. Daisuke maybe, but never you.  
She smiled then, a genuine smile that lit up her whole face. Taichi decided that this made her look even more brilliant than the vivid sunset that was her backdrop. As he gave her his famous lopsided grin and opened his arms, she collapsed onto his waiting chest. she said quietly.  
he said somewhat absently, stroking her auburn hair.  
I love you too... she murmured into his chest.  
I guess twenty-two people and digimon can't be wrong! he joked. She smiled radiantly up at him.  
No, I guess not, Sora said brightly.  
Kneeling on the branch, the two stared into each other's eyes for a second. Then, as if they were of one mind, the pair leaned in and shared a soft, sweet kiss. Breaking apart for a moment, they gazed at each other again. Yup, definitely meant to be, Taichi proclaimed.   
Sora giggled. Shut up and kiss me again, she teased.  
Taichi managed to say before she caught him in another, more passionate kiss. Drinking in her taste, the young man was in a state of bliss...that is, until he suddenly realized that she was going to be late to the flower shop. As if reading his thoughts, she broke away.  
Eh, okaasan can wait, she said playfully, following a pregnant pause. He wrapped his arms more tightly around her, and they closed their eyes and leaned in closer...  
  


***  
  


Under the tree, Daisuke gestured upwards for Yagami Hikari's benefit. See, Hikari-chan? I did it, I got them together just like I promised. Now hold up your end of the bargain, won't you?  
Hikari laughed. You're a strange one, Daisuke-kun. But of course, how could I forget our little deal? Here you go, it's my pleasure. And she gave him a quick peck on the lips. They laughed and deepened the kiss, which lasted for awhile before they parted. Then, Daisuke put his arm around Hikari, and the happy couple walked, beaming, off into the incandescent autumn sunset.  
  
**End Notes: **The movie they saw was or something like it. I just saw The Ring the other day, it was a pretty terrible movie, but it scared me so much! Good thing I was sitting by this really hot guy...but you don't want to hear about that. Anyway, did you like the ficlet? No, there will be no epilogue or sequel, but if the mood strikes me I may write another story like this. And I hate Takari. I used to hate Sorato, but Sora's my alter ego (we look and act exactly alike, if you can believe that) and there's this really cute guy in one of my classes that looks just like Yamato...so now I don't hate it quite so much. And guess what...his name is Matt! What are the _chances????_ Last name isn't Ishida though, it starts with a G, I think. Still love Taiora though. Hmm...I guess that's about it for me. If you've been following my fic A Carefully Planned Disaster, that's on hiatus indefinitely. I may put out the next chapter at some point, as I pretty much had it finished when school began, but don't bet on it. I have so much work, and such a hectic social life on top! So, I'm sorry, but you won't be seeing much more of that. Since I have nothing else to bore you with, I'll sign off. Please read and review, thanks for paying attention!  
Til the cows come home,  
~Miniberry


End file.
